


Oh My 'Mega

by yasminakohl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Contrary to the way Steve smells he is not an Alpha. And his scent has gotten him in trouble more than once. Today is just more of the same.That is until the angry Aplha slaps the little Omega in front ofSteve. Steve gets Lissy away from the abusive Alpha and back to the tower to find her a good place to live and have her baby.Or that was the plan...(Because I think Bucky might be working up to showing her how a good Alpha treats their Omega)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been sitting around for a while and I finally decided to post what I've got written.  
> Also I'm hoping Lissy's speech mannerisms come through right. A cross between zero education and sort of being stuck at teenageish mentality.   
> She is "of age" at this point so no underage sex but it obviously happened.

Steve Rogers was exhausted. He just wanted to go back to the tower and take the longest hottest shower his conscience would let him take. 

He’d fought DoomBots for five hours yesterday, and today he'd helped cleanup for sixteen hours at the one building they hadn't been able to keep from being damaged. A DoomBot had latched onto Tony’s suit causing it to destabilize and crash into an orphanage, of all things. No one had been hurt but the roof and attic would need to be repaired before the kids would be allowed back. The contractors would be able to start tomorrow because of Steve’s help. 

However his bike had been used as a Hulk smash toy a week ago and he hadn't gotten a chance to replace it, and he refused to use one of Tony’s cars or leave the mess he was covered in in the back of some poor cabbies taxi.

So that left the subway.

He was jostled this way and that as people got on and off the car, but it was the shove that drug him from his daze. 

"Stop looking at my bitch,” a voice snarled in front of him.

Steve sighed again. This was an on-going issue. He was tall, built like a brick shit house as Bucky says, and exudes an alpha scent, but that's the end of his alpha. Steve has always been and will always be an omega. "Son, I've got no designs on your girl. Just standing here."

"Right, buddy. You've been staring at her since you stepped on the damn train."

"Nope just blanking out with her in my field of view apparently. I haven't seen a dang thing since I walk away from Brooklyn."

"Benny, please leave hem 'lone. Can't ya see he's tired. He's covered 'n dust, he just got off work." A short girl with black hair and pink tips pleads, her voice soft. She reaches out for Benny and Steve sees the bruises covering her arm.

Everything freezes as Benny turns around and slaps the girl hard across the face, making her cry out and fall to the floor of the car. Benny reaches back to strike again and the girl curls up, arms over her head, knees pulled in. 

The strike never connects as Benny's arm is nearly wrenched free of the socket when Steve pulls the asshole towards him.

"Don't ever hit a person when their down, don't ever hit a woman."

"She's my bitch, I can do whatever I want with her." Benny spits out. 

"She's her own person. Mated or not." Steve drawls out calmly, his fury building.

"I didn't say I mated the whore." Benny laughed.

Steve's temper snapped and so did his fist, into Benny's face, crumpling him up on the floor. The girl gasped at the scene before her. The train had stopped and she scrambled out on to the platform. Steve just made it out before the doors tried to crush him, his shirt tail fluttering as the air rushed with the train pulling away.

"Miss? Are you all right?"

The girl trembled, “Benny's gonna be so mad.”

Steve could see the girl shaking, a hand over her stomach. His heart sank. The girl was pregnant with that bastards pup.

"I can get you some place safe." Steve offered, "Benny doesn't have to be there."

"He's been good to us though."

"Sweetie, someone hitting you is not good." 

"He took us in." She shook her head.

"The baby isn't his?"

"No." She whispered. "I donna know who’s. Um, it's okay. I'll fin' some place. Little and I'll be okay."

"What's your name?" Steve asked, a light hand on her bruised arm.

"Lissy."

"Lissy. Please let me help. It's what I do." Steve pleaded, a small smile.

Lissy shrugged, he was much nicer than most of the alphas who used her. Maybe he'd let her stay at the room long enough to shower after. 

"Okay. Where we gonna go?" She didn't know this part of town, didn't know a place to go to.

"I think my place for now. It might take a while to find the best place for you to stay." Steve stood up, having been kneeling in front of Lissy the entire time.

"Oh, okay." She'd never stayed at a john's place before. They never wanted their omegas to know.

Lissy stood up to follow the man when he stopped and turned back to her, "Should we get your things from Benny's?"

"Don't got no things." She answered, her head hung. "Benny burned everything last week, when I didn't bring back no money from my shift."

Steve's blood boiled, "It's your paycheck, why would he get any?"

"Nobody’s ever giv me a check, mister. I wouldn' hav no way ta cash it. No cash no tricks."

Steve went cold. That's why Lissy didn't know who the father was. "My name is Steve." Was the only thing he could say without ripping something to shreds. 

"Okay Steve."

Steve picked Lissy up and carried her up to the street, then walked a few blocks till he found the station he needed to get to the tower. It was a good thing Benny had interrupted him, he would have missed his stop and had to ride the train back around the loop. 

The entire way Lissy was stiff, she knew she was small but Steve was carrying her like she weighted the same as a newborn kitten. So she kept quiet, an alpha who could carry her like this was one who could hurt her good, maybe make her loose Little.

Steve marched into the tower still carrying Lissy. She squeaked but no one batted an eye. In the elevator a voice spoke to Steve. He answered it, telling the British man to take him to his 'old room'.

Lissy was even more terrified. The 'old room' was nicer than any room she'd ever seen, even better than in the magazines she peeked at in the market before she gets shoo'ed off by some employee.

Steve set her on the bed, but stepped back. "Rest here for a while. I need to go talk to my friends. Just ask Jarvis for anything you need. Uh just call out, he'll hear you and help."

Lissy was so confused. This alpha saved her from a beating on the subway, looked like he worked construction, what with all that grime and those muscles she'd felt under his shirt. But he brought her to a rich part of town, to a really nice building and told her to ask his butler for anything. And he wasn't even pawing at her.

"This your side place?" She asked.

“My what? No." Steve face was so red. "Just stay here, try to get some sleep." Then he left. 

Steve rode the elevator back down to Tony's lab. His chest hurt at the thought of the life that poor girl must have lived. He needed to find her some place good to raise her pup.


	2. Chapter 2

He was barley in the lab when he heard Tony growl and he felt the concrete wall scrape his sore shoulders. "Alpha!?" His voice high and startled. Tony had never acted this way before.

"Yeah. That's right. I'm your alpha."

"Of course." The tone in Tony's voice was going straight to his cock, his display of ownership, not helping either.

Tony growled, "You reek of another alpha, Steve."

"Oh darn. Benny." The growl deepened and Tony put all of his weight into holding Steve against the wall.

"No please alpha. Please it isn't what you think. Tony please there's only you. Only ever you." Steve tried to get through to the jealous alpha. Tony didn't own him, but Steve was Tony's all the same.

"So who's Benny?" Tony growled, barely shifting back.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. His alpha would listen. "There was an alpha on the subway. Thought I was staring at his omega." That alone had Steve released from the hold, only the touch remaining. "He tried to start a fight with me."

Tony snorted.

"He hit her."

Tony growled, the deep growl alphas only have when their need to protect shows.

"She snuck out at the next stop after I punched him. I got her to agree to let me bring her back to my place. She's with pup, Tony I couldn't leave her." Steve tried to think of a nicer sounding way to say Lissy was a prostitute but they all sounded so corny. "She doesn't know who the father is because she's a prostitute. I'm sure she thinks I'm some kind of killer because I left her alone in my old room."

Tony's face went hard. Steve had only seen that look a few times. His alpha was about to destroy someone, whether digitally or physically was yet to be seen.

"I want to find a place for her and the pup, so she's got a better chance." Steve explained.

"Let's go meet your girl." Tony said, his voice and mannerisms changing to the caring alpha Steve knew he was. "I'm sorry." He continued.

Steve just raised is eyebrows in confusion.

"You came in here smelling like another alpha. I don't share."

Steve tried to stammer out that he would never cheat on Tony but Tony kissed him silent. "I know you wouldn't. It was a hind-reaction." Tony kissed his cheek. "So what's her name?"

"Lissy." Steve said smiling lightly.

"Aright then, let's go introduce Lissy, to your alpha."

"Thank you." Steve kissed Tony's cheek and tipped his head back a little offerings his throat to Tony. Tony accepted the thanks placing the lightest nip over Steve's Adam's apple.

"Its days like this I hate your scent."

"I do to, but if I wasn't born messed up then they would never have taken me into the army." Steve shrugged. 

He was the only person science knew of that had the wrong scent. He didn't present as an omega until after the Rebirth chamber. Everyone assumed he didn't have all the alpha attributes because he was so sick as a kid. Now they think he was so sick because his body thought it was supposed to be an alpha, but wasn't. But he never in all his life felt like he was an alpha. Even in those in between months from his change to his presenting. 

Steve remembered the day of that nightmare realization. They had told him he was immune to everything but he'd had a low grade fever for days, his stomach kept cramping and his brain was all foggy. He finished the USO show and went back to his room. He'd taken a hot shower hoping to break the fever but instead scared himself when he saw the blood mixing with the water. He panicked and when he reached for his back to find the wound, he found none. Continuing down over his ass, he gasped at how nice that felt. He sank to his knees and shivered in the hot water. 

Somehow in the last week he'd gone through his first cycle. He had a vague recollections of biology class. The kids who hadn't presented yet were taught what their body's might do. It was a shared class so he'd heard the information for omegas but hadn't listened since everyone told him he scented like an alpha.

He suddenly understood why some men had smelled very appealing. Now he was out of his cycle and his body was cleaning itself. He'd carefully stood up and cleaned himself the best he could remember how and curled up in his bed. By morning he'd taken three more showers to try to get rid of the cramps. He asked for the shows doctor first thing. The doctor had gone bright red when he told him what had happened the night before.

They ran more tests and drew pints of blood. No one could figure it out. Still couldn't figure it out. Most days it wasn't an issue. He looked like an alpha now, he smelled like an alpha, he just wasn't an alpha.

The pair pushed into Steve's room and was met by a visibly shaking Lissy. Steve rushed over to her. "Lissy?"

"I don't do two." She scrambled away.

"I'm sorry, sir. I inadvertently scared her by telling her you were coming up." Jarvis said.

"Lissy. No. He's my alpha." Steve said his hands out trying to look less intimidating. 

"You're an alpha." Lissy shook her head. 

Steve shook his head, "No. Something's wrong with me. I'm an omega. Just like you. I promise."

"Baby there's nothing wrong with you." Tony said. 

"Right." Steve looked over his should with a look of 'you're not helping'. "Lissy I know you’re scared, but trust me, you're safe here."

Lissy shrugged. Didn't matter either way. She couldn't get away even if she wanted to. 

"Come on, let's sit at the table and talk, okay?" Tony offered, his voice dipping down to the soft voice alphas have to help frightened omegas. Steve shivered, he'd never heard that honeyed tone before. 

Lissy got up and sat down in the chair closest to the door. The two men said nothing and took seats in either side of her but left a chair empty between them and her.

"I know you're scared. But Steve really is an omega and you are very safe here. You apparently don't recognize us. I'm Tony Stark. This is Steve Rogers." Tony watched but saw none of the usual flashes of recognition. "The Avengers, Iron Man and Captain America?"

"But their alphas." Lissy stammered.

"No, people guessed." Steve assured her. "Well half guess." Steve turned and grabbed an older magazine off the counter behind him, it had a fold out with all the team sans helmets and a small bio paragraph. He opened it and pushed it gently towards Lissy.

She reached a shaking hand out to the glossy paper and pulled it towards her. There, next to each other were Steve and his alpha Tony. She looked at them eyes wide.

"See, I really do help people." Steve tried to assure her.

"Like everybody people, not some walker." She mumbled staring at the pictures of the rest of the team

"You're people Lissy." Tony said the soft tone still present.

She shook her head.

"You are." Tony reaffirmed. "Are you hungry? I forgot breakfast."

"And lunch." Steve added, "And dinner."

"Really, when did you eat last?" Tony grumbled. 

"Lunch. I was coming home to feed you."

"Well good we can feed Lissy then. What do you like?"

Lissy shrugged, whatever was given to her, seemed the wrong answer to give this pair.

"How about Italian? Spaghetti or lasagna?" Steve asked narrowing the choices to two. It was something they had to learn to do for Bucky when he first came back. Too many options overwhelmed him for several months.

Lissy shrugged again, "Ghetti, guess."

"Alright Giovanni's. Jarvis a Steve order and two Tony's please."

"Certainly sir."

"Oh that's Jarvis. He's a really smart computer that watches out for us and does things for us." Tony said by way of an introduction.

Lissy nodded. 

"Lissy what's your name?" Steve asked. 

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Lissy."

"No your full name?" He tried again.

"Ain't got one. Just know Lissy. Been on my own longer than I 'member."

"Where do you remember being from?"

"Don't." Another shrug. "Not here. Firs place I 'member is DC. All them big white places. Got drug 'round bits. Uh then 'Lanic City. Some big hotel. Was there awhile. Then shuffled of ta some place in Jersey. Then got dumped over here."

Tony looked at Steve, watched his hand forcibly relax from the edge of the table.

"Do you know how old you are?"

Another shrug, "18 maybe."

"Did you ever go to school?"

Lissy shook her head and looked at Tony like he'd grown four extra heads. "'Mega's don't go ta school."

Steve almost shattered the table edge. "I'll be right back." Steve stood up quickly and left for the balcony. He let the door shut behind him before he yelled. 

Tony watched Steve let off a little tension but saw Lissy jump at Steve's shout. "He's all right sweetheart. He's angry that someone would hurt you like this."

"He don't know me. Why'd he care?"

"He cares a lot about everyone. It's what makes him the best good guy ever in all the history of good guys. He stands for what's right. Literally."

Lissy shrugged. Even she had heard stories about how brave Captain America is. Being an omega made him even braver. She knew the way they were treated. Omegas were the property of whatever alpha had them. If the alpha felt like sharing than shared the omega was. Lissy couldn't remember the last time she had more than a day go by without an alpha touching her. Benny sure never passed up the chance.

Steve grabbed the railing and screamed as soon as the door closed behind him. It was this or punch something and Lissy wasn't comfortable enough with Tony to leave her for that long. He took a deep breath and counted to twenty, then did it in French because that was not enough. That still hadn't been enough, so he tried Italian. That was enough, he could think without seeing red. 

Before the serum, Steve would go off halfcocked to prove he was good enough. He never knew what he was proving he was good enough for, but he had to prove it. Then once he got Bucky and the Commandos, he had to step back and think things through for his men. Then when Bucky fell...all he saw was red until he woke up. Bucky had never been his alpha, always just his brother. Peggy could have been but never was. 

He'd never had an alpha until Tony. But even growing up in the depression, small and unpresented, he'd never seen or heard of an omega being treated like Lissy had, not at such a young age. 

He took a deep calming breath and made a list of all the people he knew who could help her. 

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Steven?"

"Is there a way to find out who Lissy is?"

"I can scan her DNA and see if I can find a match in any databases. If she was kidnapped or a runaway there would be a police record."

"Please. I need to know if her parents are waiting for her." Steve left the other half of the equation unsaid. If they'd given her up to this life, well Tony wasn't the only one who could destroy someone. Tony just had more panache.

Steve took one more deep breath and went back inside. "I'm sorry Lissy, I hope I didn't scare you. I don't like bullies and you've been bullied for a very long time."

“No," Lissy shook her head, "been in my place." 

"Sweetie, omegas go to school, have for generations. They go to college, have jobs." Tony explained, watching Steve still trying not to seethe. 

"Not smart enough."

Tony asked, "Who told you that? You are smart. You have kept you and your baby safe. Omegas are smart. Steve is one of the smartest people I know."

That got a snort out of Steve, but it also relaxed the man. 

"He ain't like me," Lissy pressed.

"Yes his scent is messed up. No one knows why, but doesn't change how he thinks. I know lots of omegas who are smart. The lady who runs my company, she's an omega."

Lissy shook her head. Nobody lets a girl omega run a company. 

Steve stood up and came around to Lissy. He turn a few pages in the magazine and showed her Pepper's picture. Right there in the caption it said, Virginia "Pepper" Pots, Omega, CEO Stark Industries. 

"You can be whoever you want to be." Steve said softly. 

Jarvis quietly announced that dinner had arrived, Steve walked over to the door and greeted Mario in a language she didn't understand. 

Lissy watched the two men chat for a moment with wide eyed wonder. No one had ever let her answer a door. Steve pulled out his wallet and gave him money before hugging the shorter man. Lissy jerked around to look at Tony and only saw a smile. Omegas didn't get money, they were too stupid to know how to handle it. And Steve was talking in something other than English. 

"He knows five languages. Can speak and read them. Can bumble along in a conversation in a couple others. Read a few words in a half a dozen more." Tony said, knowing what was going through her head. "You, little one, have been told so many lies, for so long, that you don't know what the world really is. We have a friend who was like that. I think maybe you should talk to him." Tony suggested. 

Lissy's heart shrank. There it was. They didn't want her, they wanted her for their friend.

Steve set the food down on the table, setting the two smaller containers in front of her and his alpha. She stared as he kept the largest for himself. Omegas got what was left.

"Eat up. Mario was working tonight. He's sauce is always the best." Steve explained, before taking the lid off of his plate and eating. 

Tony watched Lissy. He knew there was always people who tried to treat omegas badly. He had never understood that concept. They give life, that was something to be cherished and protected. Steve was strong enough he didn't need protecting, but when they got around to having pups, well, all bets were off. Tony knew his protection instincts were going to be impossible to deal with at best. 

"So I was thinking she should talk to James."

Steve smiled, Tony usually called Bucky by his last name. Never called him Bucky, some story about a model with too many teeth that Tony would never finish. 

Steve turned to Lissy, "He's my brother. Or as close as I'll ever get. We grew up together."

Lissy picked at the bread on her plate. It was still hot. She wasn't sure what to do. She was so confused. 

"He's an alpha." Steve said quietly, "but he's very gentle. He'd never hurt you. He was hurt for a long time by some very bad people. He would be able to talk to you."

Lissy shivered. No one wanted to talk to her. 

"We really do mean talk." Tony said. 

Lissy nodded. Of course they did. 

"Why don't we go, you can eat in private and sleep for a bit." Tony said dropping his tone to one omegas wouldn't argue with but it was soft. "In the morning, you'll come have breakfast with us and meet James."

Lissy nodded. She didn't have a choice anyways. 

"Please eat. The baby needs you to be strong." Steve told her, as he brush the hair away from her forehead and kissed it. 

Lissy went still. But Steve walked away and they left her in the room. 

At the door Steve paused, "If you need us, or want us, just ask Jarvis. If you want anything just ask."

Lissy nodded once but didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering their floor Steve did something he had rarely ever done. He dropped to the floor in front of Tony, bowing his head forward in a sign of submission. "Please Alpha."

Tony was startled by Steve's actions. He could count the times Steve's done this on two fingers. The first time they were together and the first time they were together after they found Bucky. This thing with Lissy had Steve so out of sorts he had to resort to base reactions to deal with it. 

Tony threaded his fingers through Steve's hair and tipped his head back with just enough tension to move but not to hurt. "Open my pants." He said keeping his tone soft like he had for Lissy.

Steve reached up with shaking hands and popped the button on Tony's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He let his fingers curl into the waistband but didn't pull them down. His alpha hadn't told him too.

Tony caressed his cheek, stepping closer so that Steve could press his face to Tony's thigh. "You are beautiful. So perfect." Tony touched Steve's fingers and Steve pulled down his pants with the silent permission. Tony stepped out of his tennis shoes and pants and Steve pushed them away. "You know everything I want from you and you always give it to me perfectly."

Steve shivered at Tony's words. Tony had figured out the first night they were together that he needed reassurances that he was still a good man. He had done so much during the war that he had started to question if he really was any different than Schmidt. 

"So strong. So caring. Can't let anyone suffer. Do you know how much I want to see you with our pups? I know what a good mom you'd be. You take such good care of everyone."

Steve whimpered at the thought of being full of Tony's babies. They hadn't tried yet because they knew the world still needed them, but he wanted to be selfish just once. 

As if reading Steve's mind, Tony said, "Maybe next week when you're all laid out for me I'll give them to you. Yeah. I think it's time that Steve Rogers gets what he wants, hmm. Yes. Think it's time the world saves its self for a few months." 

Tony pulled Steve up from the floor, "Bed. Now. Your choice, hands and knees or back," his voice going steely alpha, like it had been in the lab.

Steve almost collapsed at the sound. He scrambled to their room trying to decide how he wanted his alpha. From behind meant Tony would be able to take him deeper and he would be able to reach their bonding mark, but on his back meant his alpha could kiss him.

Steve was naked by the time he gracefully clambered onto the bed. His heart raced as he stayed on his hands and knees, dropping his shoulders down so his ass was in the air. It seemed everything with Lissy was pushing him to act in every way that made some alphas feel they had the right to mistreat omegas. 

When Tony came in and was on the bed he instantly had two fingers pressing into him. "God you're so fucking wet. Bet you went wet the second I pushed you against the wall."

"Yes alpha oh god Tony. You could have stripped me right there and had me." Steve voice strangled at the thought of it, Tony taking him like that.

"I can have you anywhere." 

Three fingers pushed and pulled into Steve. "Yes. Yours, only yours."

Tony pulled his fingers free, gathering up the clear liquid free flowing from his lover. He curled his fingers and rubbed his fist over the drenched hole. "Could do it. Could just press and do it."

"Yours, alpha, yours." 

Tony shuddered at the permission given to him by his lover. They hadn't tried that but Steve's body could handle just about anything. 

"Later when your mind is more here than gone." Tony husked out, instead he wrapped the slick soaked hand around his cock and pressed into Steve. 

Steve stopped breathing, his mind processing nothing but the feel of his lover's cock invading him. When he felt Tony's skin touch his ass, he gasped for air. Tony reached around Steve and pulled him up so that he was kneeling, his back to Tony's chest, the reactor pressing between but just below his shoulder blades. He loved when Tony would fuck into him hard enough to leave that circle bruise there. It never lasted but he would stare at it in the mirror util it was gone.

"Alph- Tony please. Please."

"I've got you." Tony thrust up, stilled once, and then didn't stop. 

Steve dropped his head back onto Tony's shoulder. Tony took that invitation and bit down on the side of Steve's neck. Steve groaned and his first orgasm hit him. Tony fucked him through it and shifted to the other side of Steve's neck repeating the bite. Steve whimpered, it was way too soon to come again but his body tried and more come pushed forth from his body. 

"I'm going to cover you in bruises next week. I'm going to bite and suck your skin till you come from just that. Then I'm going to fuck you and tie us and keep you full till you can't do anything but breed."

Steve cried out Tony's words pulling another small orgasm from him. 

"That's it. Let it go. Let me take care of you. Let me fuck you ‘til you can't do anything but sleep."

Steve tried to say yes but the sound that came out was nothing like he'd intended it to be. 

"I've got you. Going to tie us together tonight. Going to keep you close all night. Get a head start on those pups." Tony growled. 

Steve felt a wave of anxiety. Knotting when he wasn't in heat hurt. He'd be sore for hours tomorrow. But it fled as soon as he thought of the feeling of Tony still being inside him when he had to deal with the day. This time when he tried to say yes his voice held. "Please."

"You're going to come for me when I fill you. My knot pressing into you, keeping all my come in your body."

Steve whimpered. Tony's words, every one was what he wanted - no needed - to hear tonight.

"Come for me Stevie, come for me omega."

Steve did exactly that as the flash of pain hit him, as Tony's knot flared and he felt his body give around it. Then Tony bit down on the silvered scar the serum would never take away. 

Steve wanted to writhe as everything overloaded his body but he was locked still by everything overloading his body.

Tony listed to the right pulling Steve down with him, his leg instantly wrapping around Steve's hips, pushing that much further into him. Steve cried out and came another tiny orgasm. 

Tony kept rocking his hip up into Steve, each time he did forced another wave from Steve. 

"This is what it's like when you're in heat. You take my knot over and over again. I tie us together for hours, forcing a thousand little orgasms from you. Your body begs for it. You beg for it. God baby, you're so stretched over my knot." Tony jerked hard and Steve came hard again, the knot pressing on his prostrate it was so far in his body. 

"Alpha." Steve cried, tears wetting his eyelashes. 

"I've got you. Just think next week I get to do this to you for four days straight. Nothing but put babies in you."

Steve screamed as the last orgasm ripped itself from his body. Then he slipped into sleep.

Steve woke very slowly. He was on his side. He never slept on his side unless an injury forced him to. He started to move and found Tony had him wrapped up. Then he felt the burn and knew Tony had kept his promise, they were still knotted together. Steve peaked at the clock. Five hours. That had to be a record. He was going to be sore all day. Though his preheat should be kicking in soon. It meant muscles would relax slightly and a few hormones will start release so maybe not all day. 

"Tony you've got to wake up." Steve reached back and ruffled his lovers hair. As usual it was enough to wake the alpha. 

"I'm awake. But why?" He grumbled kissing Steve scar. 

"Because I have to pee, and you're still tied to me." Steve chuckled. 

"Fine. Fine. Stupid Mother Nature." Tony sighed. Apparently alphas had to think about their knot receding for it to actually do it. Or so Tony told Steve the first time they'd had sex. Tony hadn't knotted in him just popped it. He hadn't wanted to hurt Steve their first night.

Steve really should have paid attention more in his class but it had seemed so useless at the time. There was never going to be an omega for a sickly little alpha like Steve Rogers appeared to be. 

Steve hissed as he rolled away from Tony and walked gingerly to the bathroom. He heard his alpha snicker behind him but couldn't be bothered to care. He felt good. 

Steve decided to take a quick shower as well but was back in bed with Tony in about five minutes. The second he laid down Tony wrapped around him. "Missed you."

Steve chuckled, "Was only gone for a minute."

"Liar. It was at least an hour."

"No now who's lying?"

"Not me."

"Mmmhmm. If you say so alpha."

"I do." Tony whispered slipping back to sleep. Steve smiled and snuggled into Tony's grasp, letting himself drift away with Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another three hours before the pair woke up enough to venture from their room. Steve had a pang of guilt for leaving Lissy alone for so long but when he asked Jarvis how she was, he was informed that she had eaten all of last night's dinner, then had taken a long bath at a temperature controlled by Jarvis so as to not cause a problem with her pregnancy and was still asleep, but did show signs of waking soon.

Steve took the evaluator to Bucky's floor and knocked on the door. 

"Its early punk," was Bucky's greeting. 

"I know. I, Tony and I need your help."

"I'm not fucking you through your heat." Bucky said, his face blank.

Steve shook his head. "What? No. What? How? What?" 

Bucky laughed, "Well, Tony never needs my help, so that was the only thing I could come up with."

Steve groaned. "No, we do not need you for that." Steve shook his head again trying to clear the bad image of Bucky. Steve shivered. "One word on that, uck."

"Uck?"

"You're my brother. So yeah, uck. Look there's a pregnant omega here. She's scared."

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'll stay away from-"

"Bucky. Sit down and shut up." Steve snapped. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow but did it.

"She was on the subway yesterday. The alpha she was traveling with thought I had designs."

Bucky snorted, "Your damn scent."

"Yeah. He slapped her when she asked him to leave me alone." Steve waited while Bucky bolted upright and growled. "I decked him."

That was enough for the moment to get Bucky to stand down and to sit back down. 

"She got off the train at the next stop and I did to. I brought her here so she would be safe. She's been abused for most if not all of her life. She's been made to believe every bad stereotype about omegas; stupid, useless, good for only sex."

"Not helping me not want to kill someone Stevie."

"Trust me, I'm with you on that. I want you to talk to her about... about breaking your programming."

"You want me to tell her it’s possible to unlearn things."

"Yes. I watched her last night. I don't think she's ever been given a hot meal. She stared at the containers like they were snakes and God, she was baffled that Tony let me have the bigger portion. No one ever has taken care of her. She doesn't know her own last name or even how old she is." 

Bucky growled. Those were all things HYDRA had done to him.

"She doesn't know who the father is because she a prostitute."

Okay, not all the same. He'd been lucky to get to come once a decade. 

"She's scared for the baby, I want to get her in to a shelter or a group with other omegas, let her feel safe." Steve finished. 

"When do you want me to meet her?" Bucky asked.

"When she's ready for breakfast." 

"You know she may not listen to me, at all. I am an alpha."

"She listen to what Tony said last night. But I think it might have been more the pheromones he was sending out and his tone."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Buck." Steve stood up and hugged Bucky. Bucky still wasn't totally use to being touched but he was getting better. He stilled at first but reached out a hugged Steve back.

"Still think its gross you even thought I'd want your help with my heat." Steve pulled away, "besides we decided to make you an uncle this time."

"Really? You know Stark and I are going to go around about keeping you safe. We won't be able to help it." 

"But for me, you'll learn." Steve said a soft smile lighting up his face.

"Sir, Lissy is awake and asking for you."

"Thanks Jarvis. I'll call you when I know she's ready." Steve said to Bucky.

"I'll be here."

 

@@@

Tony had dropped down to the floors that the new SHIELD had taken over, he was fortunate to find Coulson in his office. For a Director, the man was rarely there.

"Stark, what do I owe the visit to? I'm sure it has nothing to do with any of the briefing reports I've sent you. Or any of the reimbursement requests that have gone back and forth between us." Coulson's face was unreadable as usual.

"You're kidding right Agent? Wait can't call you that anymore. Damn it, you ruined all my fun." Tony said glibly.

"I took the promotion solely for that reason."

"I knew it. But I get to get my revenge."

Coulson cocked an eyebrow in anticipation. 

"Your favorite super solider is going to be unavailable for missions for the next nine months."

There was a twitch in Phill's left eye that he was unable to control. "Not sure what Captain Rogers sees in you, Stark. But as long as he keeps being happy I won't sick Agent May and Mike Peterson on you."

"I'm offended. There are few things that mean more to me than his happiness. And by few I mean coffee in the first twenty seconds of being awake and warm towels straight out of the dryer." Tony managed to keep a straight face through his whole speech.

"Well I would send you the OPL-241 for his leave but I'll send it to him so it actually gets filled out and returned."

"Good idea. So look there's another reason I came down, besides to see the look on your face, when I told you I'm knocking up your favorite American icon." Tony's smile was pure glee, "He found an abused omega yesterday. She's going to be staying with us in the tower 'til we can find a good place for her. I'm pretty sure Banner will cause her to run the other direction. All right if Simmons looks at her? She's pregnant and been used for long enough she doesn't know her last name or age."

Phill's eye twitched again. He sighed and sat down at his desk, pulling his bottle of scotch from the drawer. He poured two and slid one to Tony. "You know, you keep trying to transfer your displeasure of Fury on to me."

"True. Its fun either way, but I suppose I could just keep it to just my displeasure for you."

"Thanks. Yes, I'll let Jemma know. Any record of her?"

"Not sure yet. Jarvis is running the search but so far nothing. First place she remembers being a working girl is DC. Only name she can come up with is Lissy. Betting it's short for something or a bad pronunciation. She thinks she might be 18."

Phill poured two more and both shots were gone before the amber liquid had settled in either glass.

"Yeah." Tony answered the unspoken tirade Phill was currently thinking. "The whole nine yards, too. You're too dumb to be on your own. You're only good for fucking. Pretty sure whatever food she got was a reward, all of it. Steve's asking Barnes to talk to her. Let her know she can learn differently."

Phill nodded.

"I'm going to head up. Jarvis said it looked like she wasn't going to sleep much longer. He can still do assessments and logistics, right? If we bench him all the way, he'll kill us all." Tony said, his face serious for the first time since he walked in.

"I look forward to using his skill as much as possible."

Tony nodded and left Phil's floor. As soon as he was in the elevator Jarvis told him Lissy was awake and speaking to Steve, and informed him that the breakfast was just moments from being delivered. 

"Thanks J. Lobby then. I'll grab the food and then head up."

"Of course sir. And by grab you mean pick it up from whatever surface is available for the delivery person to set it on?"

"Duh."

The silence was Jarvis's version of a sigh.

Tony ended up waiting five minutes, in which, he answered five R&D questions from the department head, and deflected six HR questions. 

When the food walked in the door Tony squealed, he will defend that it was a manly squeal, and rushed forward. "Set that right there on the floor."

The kid looked startled but did as he was told. This was not the strangest thing he'd heard delivery things to this tower.

"We're good right?" Tony asked picking up the food bags.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Bill and tip have been paid."

"Good. I didn't come down here to run a company." He said loudly as he walked back to his private elevator. 

"I heard you Tony." Pepper called out as she walked in the front doors. 

"Good." Tony called back just as his doors shut. "Get me up there Jarvis. Jack must have been in a good mood, this smells heavenly."

"Of course, Sir."

Tony ignored the sass from his AI, again


End file.
